


Marble Royal Milk Tea Pocky

by ClaireBonnefoy



Series: Pocky Day [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, The Pocky Game, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/pseuds/ClaireBonnefoy
Summary: Tamaki gets a box of Pocky from Haruhi and decides to try the game with Kyoya.
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Series: Pocky Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010655
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Marble Royal Milk Tea Pocky

**Author's Note:**

> A Pocky story to celebrate Pocky Day! <3 Enjoy!

“What’s that?” Kyoya asked, looking at the box Tamaki was showing him.

“It’s a plebeian sweet Haruhi gave me” Tamaki answered. “She said there’s a game they play with it and I wanted to try; you know, to learn more about them”

Kyoya frowned. Why would they play a game with food?

“Why do I have to play with you? Call Honey, he likes sweets best”

“But I want to play with you!” Tamaki whined.

“I have better things to do” he answered, going back to his spreadsheet, unaffected (ha, as if).

“Pleaaase!” Tamaki begged.

“No”

“Pretty please?”

Kyoya looked at him, the word ‘no’ already formed on his mouth, but hesitated when he saw Tamaki’s pleading face.

“ _Fine”_ he conceded, and Tamaki grinned. Damn Tamaki and his cute pleading face!

“Yey! I knew you would do it” Tamaki cheered.

Kyoya rolled his eyes, biting off his smile. He was a weak man.

“Okay, that’s how Haruhi thought me: you eat the sweet and whoever stops eating first loses”

Kyoya frowned, even more confused. Why on Earth would they make a game for who eats slower?

Plebeians were weird.

“Doesn’t look hard” he commented, accepting the sweet stick Tamaki handed him and putting it on his mouth, starting to eat. He stopped when he saw that Tamaki didn’t take a stick himself. “What are you waiting for?”

Tamaki approached him – to close!! – and leaned in, fucking _biting_ the other tip of the stick! Kyoya wide-eyed, turned his face and took a step back, letting go of the stick.

“What on Earth do you think you’re doing?!” He asked, startled, his heart ringing loudly on his ears and his face incredibly hot.

“What I was supposed to do! Oh, right, I forgot to mention that we were supposed to share the Pocky” he said, unapologetic. “Ops”

Kyoya glared at him to hide his embarrassment.

“It’s kind of important to mention it, don’t you think?”

Tamaki shrugged, the bastard.

“So, let’s try again?” he asked like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“I’m not playing this stupid game with you,” Kyoya said, resolute. Being that close to Tamaki, their lips almost touching… it was too much for Kyoya.

“Please!” he begged again.

“No”

Tamaki pouted, and Kyoya knew that was a lost battle.

“Fine, whatever” he relented.

Well, fuck.

Tamaki grinned, already taking another stick.

They faced each other, almost touching, Kyoya pointedly looking to Tamaki’s eyes, not to those red, kissable lips that were just an inch away from his… damn it, how Kyoya was supposed to survive this?!

This time, Tamaki put the stick on Kyoya’s mouth, leaning in and biting the other side with a small grin. This close, he could see Tamaki’s fluttering blonde eyelashes and the little blush that spreaded on his cheeks. Kyoya tried not to choke.

Tamaki closed his eyes and started eating, getting closer and closer and-

Nope, Kyoya couldn’t do it. He looked away, breaking the stick, his face on fire.

“I won!” Tamaki cheered, beaming, the blush still on his face. He looked to Kyoya, excited. “Let’s play again!”

“No”

“Just one more time! Please?”

“Fine” his traitor mouth answered before he could think straight.

They got close again and Tamaki put the stick on Kyoya’s mouth. This time, he closed his eyes. It’s like the proverb goes, what the eyes can’t see, the heart cannot feel. (His heart jumped on his chest just to prove him wrong). He felt Tamaki start to eat, getting closer and closer, and he didn’t dare to move. He felt something soft against his lips and wide-eyed but didn’t back out. Tamaki had his eyes closed and didn’t look like he would move anytime soon.

Maybe… maybe Tamaki wanted the same, after all.

Closing his eyes again, he pressed his lips against Tamaki’s, sighing when he started to move his with a hum. Kyoya followed his rhythm, not even noticing his hands going to Tamaki’s waist.

Tamaki sighed against his lips, hugging Kyoya’s neck and pressing himself closer. Tamaki parted lightly his lips and Kyoya did the same, shuddering when their tongues met in the middle.

They heard voices in the corridor and pulled away, blushing hard and out of breath. Kyoya refused to look at Tamaki, but couldn’t prevent the smile that spread on his lips.

Fuck, he kissed Tamaki. Or, Tamaki kissed him. What were the odds?

Haruhi entered the room with the twins, stopping when they saw their state.

“What were you doing?” Kaoru asked, mischievous, a matching grin on his brother’s lips, and Kyoya got the feeling that they knew _exactly_ what they were doing.

Damn it.

“Trying those stick Haruhi gave me!” Tamaki answered, cheerful as always, composed like he wasn’t kissing his best friend a moment ago. Kyoya knew better, though, what the light blush at the top of his ears meant, or what the way he was slightly more excited than usual told about their kiss, a knowledge that made his heart flutter.

“They can be very useful for the club,” Kyoya said, trying to take his mind from the kiss and starting to think about work before he did something stupid and incriminating like smiling dumbly at Tamaki. Oh, how much would the girls pay to play that with the others! (Or watch they playing between them, in Kaoru and Hikaru case).

And maybe he was also thinking about the chances he had to repeat the game with Tamaki. Just maybe.

He looked at Tamaki, chatting excitedly with the others. When he noticed Kyoya’s look, he looked back at him and smiled, the blush spreading back on his cheeks. Kyoya conceded himself a small smile. He could say the chances were in his favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you like it! If you would like, please leave a comment and kudos! I would love to hear your thoughts about my work! Until the next time! 😊


End file.
